Spyro and the Heroes 6: Destiny of Light and Dark
by The True Crossover King
Summary: Discontinued...


**TFH: Hello and Welcome to the last season of Spyro and the Heroes: Destiny of Light and Darkness. Air Date: 2-3-08. I don't own anything! You're probably wondering why I changed my name again, why, because I change it every month. This time it's The Fanfic Helper. That name because I am willing to help people on their stories; Corrections, Spellings, whatever you throw at me but only for a month.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Our final story begins at the Dragon Realms where Spyro and the Heroes are going to take a picture of all of them in the group for a long 15 year friendship with each other.

"Klonoa, got your camera ready?" asked Kao

"Almost Kao, just got to set it up just right for our picture" said Klonoa adjusting the camera.

"This is it, our 15 year friendship will be remembered by this picture" said Spyro

"I remember the first day we all met" said Sora

"It was very unusual but we got to be friends" said Crash

"Okay everyone" said Klonoa as he went over to the group.

"On three, we all say cheese and then smile" said Klonoa

"Right"

"One, two, three, cheese!" said all of them in unison with a smile as the camera took their picture with all of them together.

"Perfect!" said Klonoa

"How long will it take to get 24 copies of those pictures?" asked Sonic

"About an hour should do" said Klonoa as he grabbed his camera and placed it in his bag.

"Well, since we took our picture, what should we do now?" asked Crash

"I don't know, let's just hang out in my house, I got a plasma screen TV in my living room" said Spyro

"Cynder actually let you buy a plasma screen TV?" asked Sora

"Yeah, she doesn't care just as so long we share it together" said Spyro

"That's sweet of her, well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Crash as they all went to Spyro's House, unaware that 24 mysterious figures were looking at them.

"I see my arch nemesis, Cooper" said a figure as he flapped his wings.

"I can see my enemy, Mario" said another figure as he let out a flame breath.

"We can see our enemy's, why don't we… pay them a visit?" asked another figure in a floating machine.

"In this time of the day, no, but in the night, yes" said a figure with a ray gun in his hands.

"Good, we can finally get rid of those rascals! And take over all of the Worlds with our dark powers" said an ugly looking creature with 3 eyes and orb on his head.

"It won't be long now…" said a purple dragon with glowing red eyes…

As we go back to Spyro and the Heroes, they were inside of Spyro's House watching TV and relaxing on the couch.

"Spyro, your home is amazing, feels so nice!" said Crash

"Yeah well, I keep on getting a numerous amounts of money every month, too bad Cynder is not home yet" said Spyro as he grabbed 24 Sprites and handed them to all of them.

"Thanks, anyways, anything else on TV?" asked Sonic surfing through the channels.

"We could watch the Moment of Truth!" said Spyro

"That won't be on until another 3 hours" said Jak

"It's 5:00, there is nothing on TV?" asked Crash

"We could just watch our good old friends the Simpsons go through a new episode together" said Spyro

"There aren't any new episodes of the Simpsons on weekdays, only on Sundays" said Crash

"Well let's just play Truth or Dare" said Spyro with an evil grin

"You're on!" said all of them in unison as they got a bottle and got ready to play.

They played for about 3 hours until everybody got tired even if it was 8:00.

"I'm sleepy" said Ratchet

"Yeah I guess we should rest our eyes for a while" said Master Chief as they all fell asleep on the floor.

After a few minutes of sleep, Crash was snoring loudly and everyone was annoyed by this.

"Should I?" asked Spyro

"Do it" said Sly

Spyro went over to his desk pulled out a big cork and shoved it into Crash's mouth. Crash choked as he woke up and took the cork out of his mouth.

"What was that for?!" yelled Crash

"For snoring loud!" said Spyro

"You guys are jus mean, you do that every time to me" said Crash as all of them fell asleep after a few minutes.

"Now's our chance" said a figure with a black coat on as all 24 figures entered Spyro's Home and sneaked over to all of them and then placed a dark necklace around their necks.

"This will make them destroy each other when they least suspect it!" said the purple dragon with red eyes.

"Yes, this plan will not fail" said a creature.

"Let's move!" as they all disappeared into the darkness…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Review Big! Who are those 24 figures?! What will happen to the Heroes?! Find out!**


End file.
